The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus kousa, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JN6’. ‘JN6’ is a new cultivar of dogwood, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar as a chance seedling growing in a field at his nursery in Belvidere, Tenn. in May of 2011. The field had been planted with seeds collected from an unnamed and unpatented plants of Cornus kousa. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using chip budding in summer of 2011 in Belvidere, Tenn. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by chip budding has been determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.